The Vices of Reality
by IsThisPhantasy
Summary: People claim that their lives are ruined by video games. That they never see the sun. That coffee runs through their veins because of multiple days without sleep. Elizabeta Hedervary knows that these statements are true. She also knows that sometimes these games don't ruin your life, that they can lead to close friendship, and sometimes even more. Co-written by Christoph Andretti.
1. Chapter 1

Elizaveta Hedervary had an addiction. A serious addiction that took up all of her free time. An addiction to battling and looting. Elizaveta Hedervary was addicted to massively multiplayer online role playing games.

They were known better as mmorpgs. Games like World of Warcraft and Starcraft. The very games that millions of people had gotten hooked on. Elizaveta had been hooked on a game called Hetalian Empires. It took place in World War Two. The game took up all of Elizabeta's thoughts. She hummed the fighting music while cleaning. She doodled pictures of her avatar while she was supposed to be working. She strategized when she was supposed to be sleeping. She had a serious problem.

It had all started when she had visited her Parents for Christmas a few months ago. She had found her little brother holed up in her mother's office with a six pack of energy drinks at two a.m. Upon inquiring about the gunshot noises keeping her up all night, he had explained and given her a free trial pass to this game. When she returned home and found the trial code at the bottom of her bag, she reluctantly tried the game. After that, she did not leave her desktop for three days straight.

Elizaveta had clocked out of work at five o'clock, went to the store and then was logged on and playing by six. She had bought a twelve pack of Mountain Dew and was ready for an all nighter. She was in the middle of buying new armor when she got a message. She knew it would be from Gilbert, the self proclaimed "awesome" German, or Roderich, the fussy Austrian. She met both of them through the game, and even though they hadn't met in person, she considered them to be two of her closest friends.

TheAwesomeGil: Hey man! I hope you bought lots of coffee because we are not gonna sleep tonight. Of course I'm so awesome that I barely need sleep anyway.

SkilletAssasin: I am so ready! Those other guys are never going to know what hit them!

TheAwesomeGil: They are such pansies! HA! We will win for sure!

TheAwesomeGil: Speaking of pansies, where's that Austrian loser? He should be on by now. Maybe he got lost in Losers-R-Us.

SkilletAssasin: Hmmm… It's not like him to be late…

SkilletAssasin: Might as well prepare while we wait.

TheAwesomeGil: Prepare? HA! The awesome me does not need to prepare. My great grandfather was a Prussian general. The fighting spirit runs through my veins!

SkilletAssasin: Whatever you say…

Elizabeta began to prepare. She made sure everyone in her party had new weapons and backup weapons. She upgraded her avatar's skills. Her avatar had short brown hair, lots of muscles and a battle axe. And, he didn't have a shirt. Yes, her avatar was male. Actually, Elizabeta just pretended she was male for the whole time she was on this game. She knew for a fact that the other male players didn't take female players seriously. Elizabeta wanted to avoid that hassle so she just pretended to be a guy. She always was sort of tomboyish.

While making sure everything was in tip-top shape,Elizabeta was startled by a low beep.

KlavierVirtuoso: I'm here now, stop worrying about me.

TheAwesomeGil: HA! Worried about you? Never. So did you get lost on your way home to Pansytown? HA! I bet you did.

SkilletAssasin: Why are you so late? It's been two hours. Are you ok?

KlavierVirtuoso: I am fine. My boyfriend and I had a fight. He said he's done with this and he's moving out. I will be glad to see him go. He was always leaving things all messy.

SkilletAssasin: Oh no! I am sorry.

TheAwesomeGil: Even though you are not as awesome as I am, I am still sorry.

KlavierVirtuoso: Don't be sorry. I'm glad to have a way to enjoy the single life. All that I will miss of him is his baking.

TheAwesomeGil: I know a good way to get over that.

KlavierVirtuoso: Does it involve killing players much less skilled than us?

TheAwesomeGil: Of course! HAHA! Those noobs won't know what hit them!

SkilletAssasin: Yay! Lets get started! Our mission is a go!

Elizaveta made last minute adjustment to her team, and was off to battle. She fought just as well as any man and she knew it. She didn't regret her addiction at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. That'll be two tickets. Two hundred, please."

Gilbert Beilschmidt was stuck. He was driven into a deep sand trap and bogged down by the glop of mud draining the blood of his life. Ever since he moved to Daytona Beach, he had been an outcast from the start. Apparently, he was too boisterous and aggressive. At least that's what his co-workers at the Speedway told him. The only reason he had any people he could stretch to call friends was because he frequented The Lighthouse Bar and Grill practically every other night. It used to be every night, until he found his calling.

At the speedway, workers report everyday, not just during race days. After all, events were happening every other week, and maintenance of the large track was almost 24/7. When he wasn't at the ticket counter, he was painting, cooking, or washing down the steel benches were fans sat down and engorged overpriced hit dogs and chicken wings.

A couple of weeks ago, he finally found his catharsis.

Gilbert walked into the large office. Large pictures of race cars with accompanying signatures painted the white walls. A pool table stood in the middle of the office, and a plasma television donned on the right side of the room. Beyond the mahogany desk and plush leather seats, a giant bay window showcased the wide expanse of the Speedway. The track spread beyond the window, and the infield lake shimmered in the cloudless summer day.

"Hey, Mister Manager, I need to ask y-."

"Gilbert. Don't you knock?" The balding man with grey hair and thick-rimmed glasses asked. He clicked on his computer, and a loud crashing noise from it ceased, making the room stand still in silence.

"I need to ask something. Are you busy?" Gilbert asked.

"I was...fixing the budget before the new quarter."

"Sounded like a loud budget fix. Where you killing some people with a drone or something."

"I don't kill, I heal. I mean, I-I try to...repair the connection between us and Charlotte. Apparently, the speedway workers are trying to unionize."

"That's what I came to talk about. So, me and a couple of people meet for drinks the other day. We want to unionize."

The manager slammed his fists on the desk, causing a Jeff Gorden bobble head to fall onto the carpeted floor. "Fuck me. Gilbert, do you want a raise?"

"More than minimum wage, that's for sure." Gilbert said.

"Fine. Expect your new checks on Friday. Can I work, please?"

"Your not working, are you?" Gilbert asked as he walked towards the desk.

"What else would I be doing?" The manager asked.

"Playing games. I see the reflection on the window." Gilbert said as he cackled in laughter.

The manager whipped his head around and saw the lit reflection on the window. He jumped in his seat and shut off the screen.

"Was that World of Warcraft, Carl?" Gilbert said. He clutched his stomach as he started to laugh.

"It's Mister Jasper, thank you. And yes, you found out my secret. I'm a nerd. Can you leave please?"

"Secret? So you're not gay?" Gilbert asked.

"What? No, what made y-. Forget it. And it's not WoW. It's this new game. It's about these countries from World War Two. Bye." Carl said, waving his small hands at Gilbert.

Gilbert's grin fell. He walked closer to the desk. "That actually sounds kind of awesome. Are you like a country or something?"

Carl sighed. "Troops from one. I play for Prussia because they're more powerful."

Gilbert gaped at Carl. He then rounded the desk and turned on the screen. "Holy shit. I'm from Prussia."

"Don't touch my screen. Anyway, How are you from Prussia? It stopped being a place after World War Two."

"Prussia is very much alive, your eminence. So, how do you play?"

And Gilbert was hooked.

After rushing home after cleaning the stalls in the bathroom, he took his red Vespa and motored past the busy roads filled with bikers and tourists. He drove down the beach lined streets, shielding his eyes from the retiring sun setting behind the horizon like an orange dropping off his modest fold out table on the patio. He came to his one floor White House with blue shutters and a vintage Prussian flag waving in the quiet tropical wind. He ran inside and rushed to his living room where his laptop rested on his black coffee table. He slid onto his leather couch and flung open the screen. After searching for the game online, he saw the download link.

"Shit. I have to pay for it?" Gilbert cursed to himself.

After finagling with his fledging bank account, Gilbert was set. Before he knew it, slaying and battling took it's toll on him, and he passed out on his sofa at 4 A.M, the game paused and an untouched beer sweating frosty rings on the table.

That was three weeks ago. Gilbert barely got any sun since then.


	3. Chapter 3

A shrill beeping noise startled Gilbert out of his bout of sleep. He was slightly confused as he woke. He had a pounding headache. He groaned as he sat up and found himself in his desk chair, surrounded by cans of Red Bull.

His memory began to resurface. He fell asleep at about three in the morning after an intense battle in his online, fantasy haven. The computer beeped again. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and checked his messages.

SkilletAssassin: Oh hey,Gil! I have some exciting news!

SkilletAssassin: Gil? You there?

TheAwesomeGil: Yeah, yeah I'm here. Don't get your panties in a knot. So, what's this "exciting news"?

SkilletAssassin: You live in Florida, yeah?

TheAwesomeGil: Yup.

SkilletAssassin: There's going to be a convention for this game in Tampa this weekend! I think we should all go. I really want to meet you guys in person!

TheAwesomeGil: Umm… well, I don't know if I can get off work. I'll ask though.

SkilletAssassin: Can you please try? For me?

Gilbert really wanted to go to this convention. He really wanted to meet his online friends. But, he also had some reservations. What if they thought he was weird because he was albino? What if they found him to be too obnoxious in real life? So much could go wrong. After much deliberation, he decided that he would try his best to get off of work so he could go. This convention would be fun.

TheAwesomeGil: Yeah, alright. I'll try my best.

SkilletAssassin: Yay!

SkilletAssassin: Just a warning, uh, I might be a little "different" than what you're expecting. Just try to have an open mind, yeah?

Of course Gilbert would have an open mind. Gilbert knew that there were only a handful of things more physically "different" than albinism. His friend was probably concerned because of something small. Maybe he was really freakishly tall or maybe he had braces or something slight like that.

TheAwesomeGil: Yeah, I'm a bit physically "strange" Don't be worried. I'm sure whatever you are stressing about isn't as big as what I'm stressing about.

SkilletAssassin: So we will both have open minds about this. Ooh, I'm so excited!

TheAwesomeGil: Yeah, me too! And if I can't get off work I'll just call in sick. I'm buying tickets as we speak.

SkilletAssassin: I already got mine. So, see you Friday?

TheAwesomeGil: Absolutely.

Gilbert signed off and checked the little digital clock on his desk. Eight o'clock. Perfect. He had just enough time to take a quick shower, have breakfast and be perfectly on time for work. Dammit, he was going to get those days off, even if he had to shmooze all day long.

Gilbert busted through his screen door, practically skipping through the doorway towards his 1978 mud-brown Cadillac. Just as he reached the door and touched the singing chrome handle, he heard a voice and whipped his head around.

"Hey Tony. Surfing again?" Gilbert asked.

A tan man with brown hair swept to the side spoke in a bright red shirt. "Amigo, how are you? I'm just walking over to Lovi's pizzeria."

"A bit of a walk. I can drop you off."

Antonio shook his head. "Need to soak in the rays. Sun is healthy for you. I haven't seen you at the beach in ever, anyway. Me and Lovi are meeting up with some people there tonight."

"Just beer and smiles, I bet?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"I'm cutting back on beer. I feel more energized without it."

"No beer. Beer is life. It's as important as water." Gilbert said, clutching his chest.

"That's why you Germans are so uptight. All that alcohol clogs your blood."

"Whatever. I gotta go to work."

"It's nine o'clock. Sorry, Gil, but you're hardly a model employee."

"I need to ask Carl for a day off. I got a con to go to."

"Con? You selling stuff again?"

"No one ever proved that. Anyway, it's called a convention. They had those in Spain."

"I've only been here six months."

Gilbert sneered at Antonio before plowing into his car. Turning the ignition, Gilbert felt the car rock slightly as it coughed to life. The engine rumbled, and Gilbert slammed the car in reverse. Antonio screamed as he leapt out of the cars path. Gilbert cackled as he drove away, giving Antonio a friendly flip-off as he barreled down the sand-littered sun stroked highway.

At the speedway, Gilbert jogged down the concourse past the janitor mopping the urine soaked floor in front of the empty restroom. He passed tunnel after tunnel leading towards the stands as he made it to the top of the track. He popped through the office door like a stinging bee on a child's soft skin.

Carl gasped and switched his computer screen off. "Don't you kno-." He started to yell.

"I need Friday and Monday off." Gilbert said as he keeled over with cool air rushing through his lungs.

"For what?"

"I'm going to...an important meeting."

Carl's face morphed into a frown. "Don't you tell me it's about a union?"

"No. It's...pleasure."

Carl pointed at Gilbert. "You already took a vacation."

"Five months ago."

"Yeah, and you took it as paternity leave. I don't see any albino kids, Gilbert."

"Albinism is not genetic, thank you."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

Gilbert sighed and looked at the picture on the wall. It was Carl in his younger days. He was sitting on a stock car in an orange fire suit. He had a helmet cradled in his forearm. The tri-oval of the racetrack stood in the background with the grandstands hovering its shadow over him like a ghost. He wore a deep smile creasing his face with wrinkles that were already appearing on his face.

"What happened to that guy, Carl?" Gilbert pointed to the picture. "Wouldn't that guy be awesome enough to let me go for a day or two?"

"Are you serious? I am awesome. I haven't fired you yet. Hell, I still keep Doris, and she's eighty in two weeks." Carl said, raising his hands up in frustration.

"Look, I'm meeting up with some very close people. Now, I'm not gonna lie. I don't have a lot of friends. Most people can't keep up with me, and I think I might have found those people. This is good for me physically, and up here." Gilbert pointed at his head. "Anyway, you know I-4 is the worst highway in America. I start driving now, and I won't get there until tomorrow."

"Fine. Go ahead. I'll see you on Tuesday."

Thus began Gilbert's rush for supplies.

He threw a large array of tee shirts and cargo pants in his suitcase. He scrambled around the house for various snacks and cases of energy drinks (it was as close to a buzz as he could get on the road). After stuffing his smaller bag he carried on his shoulder with a mountain of peanut butter filled Combo's and some zesty cologne (he didn't want to stink of sweat come convention time), he piled his bags into his sedan. With a grin, he flipped on his mirror-lenses predator sunglasses. He heaved the steering wheel and slammed on the gas, rocketing through the light traffic of the seaside street.

Weaving over four lines down the boulevard like a snake sifting through grass, he disappeared from Daytona Beach, and shouted out in celebration. He was finally on his way to something special.


	4. Chapter 4

When Elizabeta had first found out about the convention, she was ecstatic. She could meet the people who she considered to be her best friends in real life! It was a dream come true. It also helped that the con was fairly close to her home in Jacksonville.

However, there were a few downsides. These downsides had been haunting her thoughts since she had told her other friends about this meetup. Elizabeta was nervous. Her ruse was up. The gaming world was going to find out that she was a girl. How would her friends react? Roderich had already said that he couldn't make it. That was understandable, as he did live in New York and the drive would take him almost thirty hours. But, what about Gil? He had also confessed to feeling anxious about the meetup. He said it was something physical. He was probably just worried because he was too pale from staying on the computer for so long. Elizabeta had always found pale boys to be cute. That wasn't a problem. Elizabeta had a big problem. Would Gil even acknowledge her? Would he laugh at her?

Elizabeta decided that if she had to be a girl, that she would go all out. She wore a patterned sundress that she had bought a while back. Hell, she even put a flower in her packed a quick bag containing a few outfits and necessities for the weekend. She was getting more anxious by the second. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She checked her reflection in the mirror quick and smoothed down her hair. She gathered up all of her things.

Elizabeta had her brother come with her to the convention. One, because he loved this game just as much as she did, and two, for moral support. If her other friends completely ditched her, she could always just hang around with now he was just lounging around on her couch, eating doritos and itching to get on the road. It would take them three hours to drive to Tampa and the convention started at five. Elizabeta figured that they could get there at around three, get checked into their hotel and settled by four and then be on their way to the con.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she entered the living room, both of their luggage in tow.

"Wow, Eli, you look so fancy! Why are you so dressed up?"

Elizabeta giggled. "It's just a dress Henry!"

"Yeah, but you never wear dresses." Henry said, taking his bag from her.

"Oh, hush you." Elizabeta smiled.

She ushered them both out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. The two made their way down the driveway, to the little Honda Civic that she owned. Maybe it wasn't the most stylish car, but it did it's job of getting her to and from work. They both climbed into their seats. Elizabeta smoothed down her dress. She took a deep breath to soothe her nerves. She started the car, and off they went.

"Can I turn the radio on?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, sure! Whatever station you want." The radio would be a welcome distraction to her ever growing anxieties. Henry fiddled around with the dial for a bit before settling on the Alternative station. Apparently, Henry knew the song that was playing. He sang along loudly.

Elizabeta laughed. "Nice singing." She remarked.

"Oh, shush, Eli. You wish you had these rad skills." Her brother joked. Elizabeta's brother always had a way to cheer her up. He had been so sad when she moved away from home. Luckily, he went to a college that was only a couple hours away. She felt her nerves settle. This convention would be fun. Everything would be fine. Elizabeta knew it was. It's not like she was the only girl gamer out there. It would be good. For about an hour.

Sadly, Henry decided that after a few rounds of Arizona tea and the old mixtape a hiding in the back of Elizabeta's dust-filled glove compartment, he wanted to stretch his legs.

"Eli, I want a burger." Henry said as he thinks his head on the cool window. Elizabeta looked out at Orlando. The rising sun hovered over the lit buildings, and the steady stream if cars and trucks zoomed past over the endless interstate exchanges.

"Eli, are you listening to me? I want a burger." Henry said louder.

"What happened to the pretzels?" Elizabeta asked.

Henry lifted up the full bag towards her. "They expired a month ago." Elizabeta looked at the bag. Suddenly, Henry dropped the bag and pointed at the windshield.

"Look out!" Elizabeta whipped her gaze to the front. A small Volkswagen decided to use this time to slam its brakes to a halt, forcing Elizabeta to close in on the car. She screamed, and her hands yanked the wheel to the right, forcing them to jumble onto the exit ramp to downtown Orlando. They made it to the bottom of the ramp, and the car lurched to a halt at the red light. Elizabeta swatted Henry's shoulder.

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"Well...I didn't want us to die," Henry said. "But now we have to stop for a burger."

"Fine. I'll stop at the 7/11 and get one." Henry clutched his chest and leaned back.

"Are you crazy? We have to have a real burger."

Elizabeta crossed her arms. "There's no way you're making us late. End of story."

The gentle heat swooped down on the patrons outside of Julio's Bar and Grill. Elizabeta and Henry sat at the green garden table with white table cloth in between the cool metal and the ice tea resting on it.

Henry smiled as he set down a glass. "Isn't it great to pause life for a minute?" Henry said with a snicker.

"It's one o'clock, Henry." Elizabeta said as she rested her head on a hand.

"We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me." Henry said.

"I could say that about many things." Elizabeta said.

"Please. Your life as an only child would have been miserable. Anyway, you haven't talked to me much lately."

"Yeah I do." Elizabeta said as she adjusted her brown hair away from her eyes.

"You know things aren't as fun as before. At college, I mean. You'd think they'd be all fun and games, but their real stick in the muds. I'd like to say its because I'm too much energy for those losers, but I guess I have to face the facts."

"And what's that?" "Some places just aren't cool enough for me."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "So you're gonna drop out?"

Henry shook his head. "For as much as I love to be the life of the party, it's tiring. I haven't had proper beauty sleep in a long time."

Elizabeta laughed. "I don't think any amount of beauty sleep could save you now."

"Hey, that hurts. I can't help if I didn't get your foreign genes." Henry said before taking a sip of the tea.

"So you'd rather have lived with a boring, American family?"

Henry gasped. "Lord no. No one would've cared if I was from a boring family with no sister. Especially one that broke my leg four times."

Now it was Elizabeta's turn to gasp. She leaned forward. "You gave me bruises, too."

"You should swing by some time. My new roommate saw that picture of you from Christmas, and now he has a huge crush on you."

Elizabeta laughed like a honking horn on the motorcycle screeching past. A few of the people outside looked at her as she keeled over and clutched her stomach. She wiped away a small tear. "Are you setting me up with your roommate?" She asked, still catching her breath.

"He's a year older than me and Greek. You know what they say about Greeks."

"I don't, but I have a feeling your gonna become perverted in a second, so enough of this love talk."

"Seriously, though. Come by. Things aren't as great without..."

Elizabeta looked up. Henry was stuffing his face with a burger, leaving streaks of barbecue sauce around his mouth.

"As great whiteout what?" She asked Henry suddenly stood up and strode past Elizabeta, only barking out "bathroom" for an excuse. Elizabeta looked at him as he disappeared, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Never mind, I guess." Elizabeta said.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert's feelings on the convention changed like the tides on the dark shores in front of his house at night. When he passed Orange City, his mischievous smirk fell into a stern frown. He was not use to the scenes at conventions. He had only been to Comic-Con in San Diego when he was seventeen, and he hated every second of it. The people in the lines were always pushing each other, the wide hallways shrunk like a constricting snake from the patrons cosplaying things he never heard of (he still had no idea what "Homestuck" was). On top of that, the stench of sweat fermented and permeated from the carpet of the con site. On top of that, one of the hot cosplaying girls he was trying to hit on passed out from heat exhaustion, and he was practically starving throughout the whole trip.

When he passed Sanford, he smacked himself in the face. Surely, this time would be more awesome, right? The last time, he didn't know anybody. He had to make con buddies fast, and, sadly, most of the people at Comic-Con were either busy at panels, or with friends they brought along. At least he would know some friends going there, even if he never saw them before. Maybe they would be just as awesome as they were in the game. They could become permanent drinking buddies, and maybe even wingmen for the other cosplaying girls. After all, cons are more accepting of different types of people. For as trashy as the folks in Daytona Beach are, they are quite picky when it comes to relationships.

He almost didn't make it past Orlando. Just as he was zooming past the skyline of the city, an old Honda Civic stopped right in front of him and nearly spun out as it caromed off the exit ramp. Gilbert thought it could have been a sign from God, but he figured if he were to die, it would be a much more epic death. It would be like the ones from the game. His favorite way to die in it was explosion by tank. He always laughed when he saw the shell coming at him like a wrecking ball.

Once he passed the amusement parks, he became more nervous. He always liked to play himself up to be confident and adventurous, but he knew the stakes were raised this time. He rarely ever cared about making a good impression with people, but he would be quite depressed if they ended up hating him. Then, Gilbert bucked up in his seat. What is there to hate about him. He was just too awesome for those losers in Daytona Beach. Gilbert almost immediately slumped his shoulders. He was always told that he was to loud, obnoxious, and narcissistic. His relatives made sure to let him know. But when it seems that everyone in the world felt that way about him, he couldn't help but be a little discouraged.

He was on the precipice of nerves when he pulled off the highway and lurched into his hotel parking lot. He rocketed towards the nearest spot in the garage, sheltering the car from the sweltering sun raining down on Tampa. The next thing he new, he put on his usual knowing grin and sauntered into the hotel lobby.

The lobby was much more posh than Gilbert thought. The front desk was a green marble monolith, pasted between two identical fountains of a bass spurting out water as it trickled towards the basin surface, making a soothing splash. The baggage carriers lined the sides of the lobby, golden steel gleaming from the crystal chandelier hovering above. The essence of fresh pine from the ferns planted in an elevated flower bed floated over the loud buzz of people frolicking around the expansive lobby. Gilbert already saw the commotion happening on the other side of the long hallway leading to the main atrium.

Gilbert strolled to the desk. A young woman in a red button down shirt and black dress pants looked up from her computer and leaned over the counter. "Can I help you?"

Gilbert pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his jean pocket. "I have a reservation."

The lady looked at the paper. She typed on her computer. Suddenly, her mouth fell open as she looked back up at Gilbert. "I'm sorry, sir. Your room can't be used right now."

"Why the he-?"

"There was an explosion involving the microwave."

Gilbert glared at the girl. "So where am I supposed to sleep?"

"We will be willing to pay for a room at the Marriott for you."

"Where is that?"

"Clearwater."

Gilbert face palmed. He took a deep breath before matching his gaze with the girl. "That's five miles awa-."

"Kaitlin! What are you doing here?" Gilbert turned to an older black man wearing the same red shirt. He hustled to the girl at the desk and pushed her aside. "Go and get the toilet paper like I asked you. Go on."

Kaitlin scurried away, a look of shock grown on her face. The skinny black man sighed and smiled at Gilbert. "I apologize. She's not very good with humans yet."

Gilbert nodded. "Can I ask where I'll be put now?"

"We're just gonna put you in the presidential suite. On us."

Gilbert gasped. "Holy shit! Are yo-."

"Watch the language. Kids are here too, you know." The man said as he moved his head towards a family.

"Okay. I'll get my stuff." Gilbert said.

He turned around and took one of the gurneys. As he pulled it out, he whipped it in front of him. Pushing it forward, he headed towards the exit. However, he did not see the pair of people in front of him, and he bumped into one of them.

"Sorry," Gilbert said without looking up. He passed by them and exited towards his car.

Elizabeta stared at the white haired mans back. Huffing, she pivoted around with Henry and dropped her leather bag onto the counter. The man behind the counter smiled. "Hello. How are you?"

Elizabeta pulled out her credit card. "Here you go. I know you're busy, so I don't want to take to long."

The man nodded and typed on the computer. "Okay, so that's the presidential suite. That'll be fifteen hundred."

Henry gawked at Elizabeta. "Holy shit! You're making bank at that job, aren't you?"

"Language, Henry. They're children here, you know. I'm sorry, he's not very good with humans." Elizabeta said to the man. Henry crossed his arms and put on a small scowl.

"Your just doing this to look good to those other guys." Henry said.

"So what if I am? Don't act like your not superficial, either."

"Super what?" Henry asked.

"Can you just...not."

"Embarrass you? Isn't that my job?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and snatched the credit card away. She muttered a quick thanks, and yanked on Henry's collar. He let out a gargling noise as he stumbled next to her, and they walked out of the building.

Elizabeta actually was nervous. Of course, it wasn't from Henry. Most likely, Henry would be right at home. She felt out of her league, and it freaked her out to no end. She didn't know what she was worried about. She kept telling herself that being a girl was no big deal. It wasn't the twentieth century anymore. People challenge gender lines all the time. Ultimately, she just hoped that the guy she got close with online wouldn't laugh her out of the building. If he did, she didn't know how she would handle it. All she knew is that nine o'clock could not roll any slower, like a sloth rolling down a hill of quicksand on the I-4 interstate.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeta's foot tapped on the metallic elevator floor. It was the only noise in the silent elevator filled with people packed together liked melted crayons. She had her arms crossed together, and felt the name tag wrapped around her neck.

"Where are you meeting him?"

Elizabeta turned to Henry, who stared out the glass elevator to the main floor infested with patrons of the convention.

"It's by the vendor hall, or whatever the hell it's called. Do you have the Combo's?" She asked.

"No Combo's for you. They make you nervous." Henry grinned.

"How the hell would they make me nervous? They're supposed to have the opposite effect."

A ding rang through the small traveling cubicle as the glass doors opened. Elizabeta and Henry filed out of the elevator. They walked around a corner, and cut through the main atrium. Cosplayers and volunteers scrambled like dizzying flies over the marble floor.

Henry tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, do you want me to stick with you?"

"Henry Walden Hedervary, are you worried about me?"

Henry shushed her. "Can you stop calling me that? You know how sensitive I can be. And no. You can handle yourself. I just wanna make sure this guy doesn't cause you trouble."

"Henry, remember when I played football with those marching band kids in eleventh grade?"

Henry took a long breathe and sighed. He looked around the main atrium at the controlled chaos clashing around him. He spotted the hallway leading towards the main vendors location. Seeing the sea of people flowing through it, he pointed at Elizabeta. "Even so, I want to know exactly what this guy is like. Then, I can see if he's worth being around."

"I don't care if you think he's a mass murderer. If I like him, I like him. Who knows? Maybe he's just as cocky as you are. You could try to 'out-cool' each other."

"Guy is from Daytona? No ways he better than me. Well, if you can handle yourself, there's an American Horror Story marathon going on. And guess who's here?" Henry asked while shaking his hands in excitement.

Elizabeta shrugged. Henry dropped his arms. "She was the evil nun in season two. She was in 'Tootsie.'"

"I don't even know what 'Tootsie' is."

"It's about the cross dresser that pretends to b-. You of all people should...forget it. I'm going. If he starts something, kick his ass for me." Henry scurried off towards the elevator, heading towards the second floor ballroom.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and walked towards the vendors. From the texts the guy sent her, they decided to meet by the Prussia and Hungary stands for Hetalian Empires, which were coincidentally planted right next to each other. She looked at her phone, and saw that the meeting time was a couple of minutes away. She hurried her steps, and surfed her way around the quick flashes of phones and cameras directed towards stands and Cosplayers.

When she entered the ballroom, she froze at the entrance. Before her was a warehouse of merchandise and official art from the game. Figurines lines the racks around the vendors. Mock military uniforms of the various national militaries draped over the makeshift walls separating the selling units. Posters and national flags waved in the air from the giant fans pushing air towards the center of the crowded hall. People were being rabid with their wallets, fanning money at the vendors before the newest keychain and patches disappeared. It was a geek Wall Street, and the stock exchange was open for business.

Elizabeta was hooked in seconds.

However, she still had a task at hand. Barking a few apologies, she fought her way towards the back of the large hall. Eventually, she saw her native flag poking above people's heads. She hurried over, and reached the stands. A large mass surrounded the area, with people comparing swords, flags, axes, even the "official" Hetalian Empires cologne line. Elizabeta shuffled on her feet, looking for TheAwesomeGil. Even then, she had no idea who she was even looking for.

When Gilbert saw her, he thought she was absolutely gorgeous. Her flowing hair cascading past her shoulders, the snug dress that showed her lean figure perfectly, and even the funny yet cute flower pinned in her hair made him stop for just a second. He hated to be selfish, but he came up with an idea. When the guy decided to show up, he wanted to look good in front of him. Maybe, just maybe, he could become fast friends with this stunning girl. Not only that, but the guy would think Gilbert was as cool as he thought he was. It was a near-perfect plan concocted by his devious mind. After mentally high-fiveing himself, Gilbert licked his hand and made sure his tousled white hair was in check. He straightened his white button down shirt and dusted off his jeans. Gilbert put on a smirk, and walked to the girl. Might as well be confident.

When he got to her, he put a large hand on her shoulder. She turned around. She looked just as good as he thought. Her slicing grass green eyes widened in surprised, and her heart shaped face moved back slightly at the surprising male.

"Well, Frau, you seem lost." Gilbert said. Not the best opening line, but effective, he thought. Elizabeta stared at him for a second.

"Oh...I-I'm just looking for someone. I'm meeting him here."

"Well, if it's your dreams come true, you found him." Gilbert said with a cackle.

Elizabeta giggled as well. "Sorry, but Mister Right isn't what I had in mind. I've actually never met the guy. We met online."

"Only you and every couple nowadays. Meeting people is just so unawesome now, isn't it? Am I stealing his date right now?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

Elizabeta grinned. "Not like . We kinda co-op on H.E. I heard this was happening, and I decided to ask him down. He lives in Daytona, and I live in Jacksonville, so we're lucky."

Gilbert frowned. "Right. I live in Daytona, too. And I'm meeting him here, as well."

Elizabeta blushed slightly. "Really? Why did you say 'him' like that? Why can't he be a girl?"

"Because girls are such pansies at the game."

Elizabeta gaped at Gilbert. "That's not true."

"Girls just aren't as awesome as guys are in the game." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Girls are just as good. It's just social stigma in the game that people believe. Girls should be proud of playing in it."

"The why'd you pretend to be a guy?" Elizabeta gasped quietly. She took a step back, regarding the pale man with the German accent. She scanned him up and down, taking in who she might be talking to.

"This may sound insane, but...TheAwesomeGil?"

Gilbert pulled out a baby blue name tag from his pocket. He lifted it up, letting it swing like a pendulum in front of Elizabeta. "Shocked at how well I match the name, SkilletAssassin?"

Elizabeta took her name tag stuck inside her shirt. She thrusted it towards Gilbert, almost touching the laminated plastic together. They both let their tags fall to their chests, and her green eyes matched Gilbert's crimson ones in a locked battle.

"I...uh...so." Elizabeta stammered. Suddenly she let out a breath and walked closer to Gilbert. The crowd seemed to cease around them, and the aura of silence surrounded them. Elizabeta and Gilbert were lost in an ocean of endless words, were expressive language simply failed them.

The only brain signals that seemed to work for the two were the ones connected to their arms, which simultaneously wrapped around each other in a tight hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Your boss got you into the game?"

Elizabeta and Gilbert were walking down another large hallway. They traversed past an endless line leading to a panel. The buzzing crowd encircled the convention. Her feet were already starting to heart inside her flats. She even put some jelly padding inside of them, to no avail. She tried not to show this, though. Instead, she lost herself to the conversation with the pale man next to her. Honestly, she didn't think Gilbert being nervous online was anything to worry about. He certainly stuck out in a crowd of average looking people. She found his appearance to be unique and quite endearing. She wasn't even sure if she could call him albino. He had the skin of one, but his hair was a much sleeker white, like a bright light shining in someone's eyes. Also, the shade of red in his eyes was something she had never seen before.

"He actually drove race cars for a while. He still sucks as a manager."

"I bet on those a while ago."

Gilbert stopped and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He turned to Elizabeta."You bet on racing?"

Elizabeta grinned. "I never said it was legal. But I did bet on horses, too."

"How long ago was that?"

"I started when I was sixteen."

Gilbert have her an awkward stare. She shrugged and started to walk down the hallway. Gilbert caught up to her after a brief pause. He looked next to him, seeing the many stragglers leaning on the wall. He felt that they were looking at him. He knew that he commanded attention in many places he went. He liked it that way. Now, he wanted less attention so he could focus more on the female at hand. Catching the gaze of one of them, he whipped his head back towards Elizabeta.

"So, where are you from?"

"I never told you that online?"

"Sorry. I assumed you were American."

"Hungary. You'll learn where when you know me better."

"I'm from Germany. The Prussia area, though."

Elizabeta giggled. "The Prussia area?"

Gilbert sighed. "You wouldn't believe how many people forget about Prussia. The greatest army, and the greatest warriors who ever lived." "Really?" "Really. There are two types of people in the world. Ones that are Prussian, and ones that-."

"Were saved by them." Elizabeta said.

Gilbert leaned back slightly. His face fell for a millisecond. Not out of frustration, but from shock. He scanned her quickly, and cleared his parched throat. "You're a mind reader?" Gilbert said.

"We say the same thing about Hungarians, too."

"What have Hungarians done in the world?"

"Hell if I know. I moved away when I was six."

The pair approached the main atrium. A group of people had set up grey fold-out tables. Many of them sat in stiff chairs, and they flung out cards onto the table. Walking by, Gilbert looked down at the cards. They were of various military units that were plastered onto bright neon and gold cards. Some even shimmered in the eternal light that bounced through the railing that circles around the long tower rising above them. They strolled past them, coming to a rest by the large pool in the middle of the floor. The scent of roses and steaming pretzels invaded Gilbert's aura. He turned his head towards the cafe, and saw a few people through the glass doors.

"Do you like pretzels?" Gilbert asked.

"I have a pretzel maker in my room." Gilbert put his hand on Elizabeta's back. Prodding her forward, they walked to the glass door and pushed open the cool panes, leaving fingerprints painted on it. Elizabeta took a seat on the stool, with Gilbert mimicking her. The bar and grill was wedged between the atrium and the long hallway towards the front lobby. The mahogany bar they were seated at was at the front, with a myriad of hardwood tables behind them. Clanks of beer bottles and sweet tea accompanied the sizzles of the grill singing medium-rare steaks and buffalo wings. A chalkboard with various drinks hung next to the mirror.

"Twenty questions?" She asked. Gilbert paused for a moment, then looked at her with a smirk.

"You first."

"What was the first thing you noticed about me? And a real answer. Not like eyes or something sappy like that."

"Is the flower in your hair a real answer?"

Elizabeta gasped. She put her hand up to the pink wildflower. "Huh. Swore I pulled that out. Your go."

Gilbert rested his head on his hand, leaning in the cool counter and staring at the mirror in front of him. Suddenly, he turned back towards the girl.

"Have you ever been bullied?"

"Odd question," Elizabeta said. "When I was around seven, I was kind of a weakling. You know there are two types if girls with my kind of type."

"Type?" Gilbert straightened up in the bar stool.

"Body type. Girls with a little bit of fat, or a little bit of muscle. I'm not saying one is better than the other. Except when trying to kick a guy's ass. In which case, I have that little bit of muscle. Not when I was seven, though. His name was Francis. He was French. Really creative name from those parents, right? So, he had kind of two personas. The one that flirted with anything that walked, and the one that bossed people around. One day, he forgot some lunch money, so he decided to just take some from me. Before you know it, he was picked up and cried all the way home. Them there's that awkward moment where you see them the next day," Elizabeta paused. "I went through all of high school with him."

"Did you two ever get along?"

"Oh, he still takes my money. At Subway, when I buy my sandwich."

Gilbert stared at Elizabeta. Then, he barked out a laugh. It stretched on like the long stream of beer from the machine by the bartender. Elizabeta couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You laugh funny." As Gilbert stopped laughing, Elizabeta nodded her head. "It's like a weird...stuttering. I feel like your saying something while you laugh. It's like a 'kesesese' or something weird."

"Okay. I laugh weird. Next." Gilbert said.

Elizabeta took a piece of salted pretzel from a small glass bowl. The crunch splintered around them. "Have you ever cried while watching something?" She said with her mouth full.

"Crying is so unawesome. I can't stand it when someone starts feeling so sorry for themselves."

"I'm sure you've done it at some point, though." Elizabeta said when she reached for another pretzel.

"Okay. Maybe when I was a kid. I was a sap for a couple of movies."

"Did you cry at 'Titanic?'" Gilbert sat in a tornado of silence. The bustling of waiter's footsteps and music from a neon jukebox was all that was heard. Elizabeta's eyes widened, and she almost choked on her pretzel. When she swallowed, her vocal cord came to life with laughter. "You did. You cried during 'Titanic'. I knew it."

"Not that. Fine, I cried during Episode One."

Elizabeta calmed down and furrowed her eyebrows. "Star Wars? What made you cry from that?"

"I don't know. I was younger. I think it was during the pod race."

"That's where most people start to cry," she said.

"Anyway, I like the cast for the new one. Especially that guy from 'Inside Llewyn Davis.'"

Elizabeta smacked Gilbert on his shoulder. "No way. You saw 'Llewyn Davis,' too?"

Gilbert nodded with a quick grin. "Remember that song about space? Pretty ironic since their gonna be in Star Wars."

"Countdown," Elizabeta pointed at Gilbert.

"Ten, nine, eight..." He started.

"Seven, six, five..." She continued.

"Four, three, two..." They sung in unison.

"One second, please." Elizabeta shouted.

"Please Mister Kennedy," they started to sing. The bartender turned around at the noise. He started to walk towards the pair.

"Uh, oh!" She sung. Gilbert started to beat on the counter.

"I don't wanna go, oh, oh, oh, to outer space."

"Puh-Puh, Please Mister Kennedy," She continued.

"Are you two already drunk today? We have a limit here." The young black bartender came towards them in a white jacket. The couple stared at him. Elizabeta moved her head towards the right, peeking at the chalkboard like a curious bird.

"I'll have a martini." The bartender looked at Gilbert.

"Do you have anything German."

The bartender shrugged. "Fine. Just give me a Corona." He left to the other side of the bar. Elizabeta turned back at Gilbert.

"The big panel with the creators of the game is gonna happen at right tonight."

"Wanna camp out in line?" He asked.

"Sure, but ask one more question." Gilbert paused for a second. Then, his face out up in a bout of inspiration.

"Don't think I'm insecure. I'm too awesome to be insecure. However, I do want to know something."

"Shoot."

"What's the least awesome thing about me?"

Elizabeta was caught in a net of surprise. What kind of question was that? It was a lose-lose situation for her and him. Either she answers honestly and hurts her chances at a friend, or she completely blows off the question. Either way, she needed to respond. Then again, what could she answer. She just met him, so it's not like she had many flaws to pick from. She was actually starting to warm up to this bizarrely attractive individual. Wait, attractive? No, she can't think that way yet.

"I thought everything about you was supposed to be awesome."

"Well, I'm not perfectly awesome." Gilbert said as he winked at her.

"I guess the least awesome thing about you would be your sense of direction. You bumped into me and my brother earlier."

"You have a brother? And my sense of direction is fine."

"If you're gonna deny my answer, why'd you ask it?"

The bartender came back with a beer bottle and a small wine glass. He put them on two yellow napkins, then he left. Gilbert picked it up at the same time Elizabeta lifted her glass. "I never said I was gonna change. Before you know it, you'll be making fun of laugh. Oh, wait. Never mind." Gilbert said with a smirk, matching Elizabeta's. "A toast, to my awesomeness, and your lunch money." Gilbert said.

They clashed glasses, and chugged down the alcohol.


	8. Chapter 8

C'mon, Lizzie just let me go!" Henry pouted.

"Why don't you go make some of your own friends?"

"I promise that I won't be obnoxious! You won't even know I'm there! Please?"

Elizabeth rubbed her temples "Fine."

"Yay!" Henry gave his sister an appreciative hug. Elizabeta didn't understand why her brother had insisted on coming along with her and Gilbert, formerly known as TheAwesomeGil. She had a suspision that she had gone back to the hotel a bit too smily, just a bit too pleased with how the meeting had gone. She had a suspicion that Henry wanted to give Gilbert the "stay away from my sister" talk. It's not like Elizabeta had even told her brother that she liked Gil like that. She wasn't even sure if she liked Gil like that. However, right now, she was leaning towards yes. She grabbed her bag and ushered Henry out the door. They strode down the hotel's long, carpeted hallway, up to the elevator. Henry pushed the button to go down. Elizabeta had booked a room on the top floor after all. After a minute, they heard a "ding!" and the elevator doors opened. Slinking through like water in osmosis, they stepped inside. When the doors closed, they felt the elevator lurch downward towards the dark shaft.

"So..." Henry said, rocking back and forth on his toes, " How did your date go last night?"

Elizabeta huffed. "It wasn't a date."

"Ha, It totally was! I bet you were flirting with him the whole time."

"Henry!" Elizabeta was shocked. Okay, maybe she was flirting a little. "Playing twenty questions at all is borederline flirting," Henry smiled knowingly. "Wait, how do you know that we were playing twenty questions?" Elizabeta have her brother the best glare she could muster.

"Were you spying on us last night?"

Henry looked away, still smirking. " Possibly.I was just making sure you wouldn't get hurt."

Elizabeta knew that that was probably true. Her brother was arrogant and childish at times, but he usually had her best interests at heart. Just then the elevator dinged once more and opened. The two walked out.

Elizabeta checked her phone. "Gil said he would meet us in the lobby at 11."

Henry smirked "Oh, you already have a nickname for him?"

Elizabeta smacked him lightly on the back of the head at this comment. Henry continued smirking. "That's part of his screen name Henry."

"Sure it is." "Henry! I swear, if you give another snide remark, I will march you right back up to that hotel room, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

When they passed the packed tables of cards and energy drinks, they rounded the fountain to come across a canvas-white hair sticking up like an arrow. Henry noticed Elizabeta's growing smile.

"That hair is fake, by the way." Henry said.

Elizabeta pushed him away from her. "It's not fake. It's cu-cooler than your hair."

"My hair is awesome. And I know what you were gonna say there." The two approached Gilbert like snails through the thick crowd. He turned his was and saw them.

"Is this your brother?" Gilbert asked as he walked towards them. Elizabeta's grin widened like the opening double doors behind Gilbert. She sprung up to him and pushed him closer to her and Henry.

"Gil, this is Henry." She said, her hand still pressed onto his back. Henry walked forward and moved his baby blue eyes to meet Gilbert's gaze. He was a hair shorter than him. They both extended their arms and met in a fierce handshake. "How you doing? You're older than I thought." Gilbert said.

Henry frowned for a fraction of a second. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The way she described you, I thought you were ten."

Henry laughed loudly and viscously in a way that suggested sarcasm. "Well, I'm sure if I described you, she'd think the same thing."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Guess I should get to know you, Henry."

They both released their grips at the same time. Shaky smiles plastered on their faces, they walked to both side of Elizabeta, whose arms were nearly torn apart from them yanking her in opposite directions.

"Let's go to the LARPing contest." Henry said.

"Kiku Honda has a panel on the expansion package at one. We need to get in line." Gilbert said. Elizabeta's head flailed from side to side like a canoe in a hurricane. Using her strength, she ripped her arms out of the two men's grip and pulled them into a bear hug. Gilbert and Henry were forced beside each other, with her in front of them.

"I think i forgot my little frying pan upstairs. Im gonna go get it. You two can cat fight while I'm gone." She said. Releasing them from her constricting clutches, she walked back into the wild mob and disappeared.

Gilbert looked at Henry, who crossed his arms. "She has a frying pan?"

"She carries a small in her bag. I guess she trusts you enough to tell you."

"Oh, so that's why she's SkilletAssasin. That makes sense now."

Henry turned to Gilbert "Did you dye your hair? Or is it really that freakishly silver?"

Gilbert felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "No, I have Albinism. No pigment in my hair or skin."

"Like those creepy bunnies with the red eyes?"

Gilbert huffed "I suppose."

Henry cleared his throat. "Look, bud, you seem nice. Sure you're a bit self centered, but aren't we all?" The teen looked Gilbert right in the eyes. I'm gonna cut to the chase. If you hurt Eli, I'll hurt you, then once I'm done, She'll hurt you. She has that skillet for a reason."

Gilbert pondered this for a minute. "Eli? Is that her nickname?"

Henry looked a bit confused, clearly not expecting that response. "Yeah, so?"

Gil smiled. "It's cute, It suits her."

"You're not allowed to say that, yet."

"Why? You think you're just so awesome, that only you can say that name?"

Henry pointed at Gilbert in frustration. "I'll have you know that I am in fact 'so awesome. And much cooler, mind you. I wrestled an alligator. Twice."

Gilbert smirked. "Are you trying to start a 'cool-off' with me. I think we both know who would win."

Gilbert was saved from the impromptu one-upsmanship by the arrival of the elevator. Eizabeta stepped out.

"Okay boys! I hope you have become the best of friends in my absence."

The boys definitely got to know each other better during the short time Eli was gone. Gilbert learned that Henry was outspoken and filled to the brim with teenage arrogance. Henry learned that Gilbert was snarky and stubborn. They certainly had a lot in common.

Gil offered Elizabeta his arm. He could definitely be a gentleman if he tried. "Shall we go Eli?"

Elizabeta took his arm, blushing. "Eli?"

"Yeah. I hear that's your nickname. I like it." Gilbert smiled. "Henry mentioned it."

Henry butted his way into the conversation. "But, she only lets people who are close to her call her Eli. I'm sure she would rather you call her Elizabeta."

"No, no, Eli's fine. Eli's good." She interjected. "Gilbert and I have known each other for quite some time. Just not in person."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows at Henry as if to say "I win." Henry sighed and put his hand on his sister'a shoulder, prodding her away from the accompanying Gilbert to no avail.

The trio weaved through the crowd in the hotel's lobby to the front doors. Henry was feeling annoyed, Gilbert was feeling triumphant and Elizabeta was feeling very content. She had her brother, one of her best friends and a giant, nerdy convention to explore.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay boys! Where to first?" Elizabeta surveyed her surroundings upon entering the con. There were people milling about everywhere. There were colorful stalls selling merchandise. There was certainly a lot to take in.

"Ooh, let's go to the Larping competition!" Henry butt in, jumping around like an excited puppy. "Please?"

"Alright. Don't explode, we can go there."

Henry then grabbed Eli's arm and dragged her across the convention floor. "Let's go. let's go!"

"Are you coming Gil?" Eli called over her shoulder, while being dragged by Henry.

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert said jogging to keep up with the other two.

Once the trio made it to the little theater, they found it to be completely packed. As much as they looked, they could not find three seats next to each other.

"Hey look," Elizabeta pointed to an arrangement of seats with two in one row and another in the row behind. "Those three could work." She turned to her brother, "Henry you can sit in the one in the back."

Henry groaned, but he knew that there was no fighting his sister once her mind was made up. They made their way over and sat down.

The loudspeaker clicked on. "Attention! The contest will start in five minutes."

"That gives us five minutes to get to know each other better." Gil said.

"Hm." Eli agreed. "So, Gil, you said you live in Daytona?"

"Yeah, as pale as I am, I love the beach. I also work at the raceway."

"Oh!" Eli smiled. "I used to go there every summer as a kid!"

"Yeah, the job might not be too glamorous, but it pays decent." Gilbert shrugged.

The pair chatted about this and that until the loudspeaker clicked on again stating that the show would start. The lights dimmed and the spotlight was aimed on the judges.

All of the judges were introduced. Elizabeta didn't know them but Henry must have. He kept whooping and cheering loudly for each judge. Then the contest started.

Groups would go up in full cosplay and have a fake battle or some sort of acting scene. Elizabeta found it amusing, if not repetitive. After a while she found that each group was similar. She watched anyway, it was entertaining despite the similarity.

Gilbert yawned and stretched his arm out. However, instead of putting his arm back down he draped it across Elizabeta's shoulder.

Eli laughed, loud enough to grab the attention of some other people. She turned to Gil. "That's your move?" She giggled again.

"Wh-what" Gilbert stammered. His plan had gone so well so far.

"You seriously just did the whole yawn-and-stretch arm thing. We're not in middle school!" Eli found this whole thing quite funny. Gil seemed so smooth, but some of his tactics were pretty juvenile.

"Well, I didn't want to just-"

"No, no. Don't apologize. It was pretty cute. Oh, and now you're blushing!"

Gilbert cursed the fact that he was so pale. Sure, Eli's comment caught him off guard, but he would have preferred to hide his surprise. Much to his dismay, the blush was red on his cheeks.

They went the rest of the competition without talking, but Gilbert's arm remained around Elizabeta's shoulders. After it ended, they collected Henry and all their things and returned to the hectic floor of the convention.

Next to the main atrium, a large ballroom with tan walls and a bay window looking out into the people out in the hotel was invaded by a massive line of people. Blue nametags stretched all the way to the vendor's hall roughly a football field away. Henry groaned as they came across the back of the line. Gilbert patted him on the back, causing him to hop up in surprise.

"What are you doing, old man?" Henry asked with a frown.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Is it just to bug me?"

Henry nodded his head. Gilbert rolled his eyes before reaching into his bag. Unzipping it, he scourged through it before whipping out three yellow nametags, dated for the convention from last year. On the front was a black sticker emblazoned with the word "press."

"Where'd you get those?" Henry asked.

"Last year, I knew a guy who knew a guy. He left these as souveniers."

"So we're gonna pretend to be press?" Elizabeta asked.

"Either that, or we bribe people in line. I don't have that kind of money, Eli."

Elizabeta shrugged and reached out for the tag. She draped it around her neck, with Henry copying her. When they put it on, the three gave each other a once over, scanning their frames for any extra material necessary.

"Got a trench coat and glasses?" Henry asked.

"Or a notepad and camera?" Elizabeta added.

Gilbert ignored them and started walking towards the wooden double doors a=peaking over the ehads of the people in the long line. Henry and Elizabeta walked behind him. They sauntered down the hall, unsure of the fate that would befall upon them at the door. When they neared the entrance, two men in orange security vests prodded a few people forward. Next to them, was a separate line for press members. Apparently, this panel was important enough for the press to arrive. The trio walked to the front. With the security volunteers watching, they started to round the velvet ropes between the lines. They started to walk inside.

"You three. Hold up a second." A security man said.

Gilbert sighed and turned around. The man walked towards them. Before he got t=near them, however, he saw the yellow nametags. He peered at them, chewing on a piece of bubblegum in his mouth.

"Alright. Go on." He said when he turned back to the riotous crowd waiting in the line. Gilbert smirked as he walked to the very front of the room, sitting in a roped-off section labeled "press." He sat down before turning around to see the other two. He almost stood up when he didn't see them, but he then felt a small tapping on his left shoulder. He moved his head, and saw Elizabeta's face an inch from his own, their noses almost touching.

"Boo!" She shouted. Gilbert yelped and leaned back, almost falling into the seat next to him. He felt himself being pushed away to straighten himself in the chair. Henry grinned at him from the side. He crossed his arms, then patted Gilbert on the shoulder.

"Look at those idiots back there. There so low class." Elizabeta said n a mock regal tone.

"Why, yes. I believe those commoners wouldn't know a cornish from cornbread." Gilbert responded.

"But they must come with posthaste, for the panel is prime to start." Henry said as he pointed to the stage. With a white background, a small Japanese man and a Blonde-haired, blue-eyed man with a wide grin and thin-rimmed glasses walked to the stage, plopping themselves at the table.

"Am I awesome at breaking or entering, or what?" Gilbert asked.

The other two laughed as Kiku Honda cleared his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few more hours of milling around the con, Henry grew tired of being the third wheel. He ditched the other two somewhere around seven. Elizabeta and Gilbert walked around the booths for a while more before ultimately getting bored. They had bought many dollars worth of useless kinds of paraphernalia, (collectibles, as Henry had called them.) They had watched cosplayers and visited question and answer panels. But, this was the last night and Gil wanted to do something fun. Maybe something that didn't include the con. Perhaps playing a game that Gil had spent many of his former days playing.

Gil had told Eli his plan and she had agreed. The two made their way to the local convenience store for supplies before going back to Elizabeta's hotel suite. Then, the plan began.

Elizabeta breathed like she had run a mile. In her cocked arm, she held a hollow ping pong ball. Her concentration was only broken by the alcohol strangling her brain. Like a poised warrior, she raised her arm and flicked her wrist. The ball arched in the air before plopping into a red plastic cup. She howled in victory.

"Drink up, snowflake." She shouted.

"Snowflake? We're on pet names, now?"

"No! That's an insult. Drink up."

Gilbert picked up the cup from the long coffee table, leaving rings of mist behind. He chugged down the beer. It was his favorite German brand. He bought it at the gas station a block down the street. He finished the cup and threw it across the room. The vessel hit the cocoa walls before falling into a cushion of the other empty cups. Gilbert held his hand up. Elizabeta flung the ping pong ball at him. Snatching it from the beer-tinged air, he kissed it. Then, he let the ball fly, draining it into one of the cups. As a few drops sprinkled out of the cup, Gilbert cackled in laughter.

"Hah! Your turn."

"I've already had five. Any more and I might dehydrate."

"Then drink some more." Gilbert smirked. Elizabeta snatched the cup. She raised it to her mouth like a coasting car out of fuel. Just as she could sense the alcohol floating towards her, she grinned. Suddenly, she pointed the cup at Gilbert and splashed him with the beer. The sound of the Doors' "Hello, I Love You" sweating out of the small speaker in the coffee table between the two beds. As she keeled over in laughter, Gilbert examined his drenched outfit. His head shot up to Elizabeta. Then, he rounded the table and ran at her. They collided, and Elizabeta felt the grey carpet smash into her back. Gilbert hovered over her with Elizabeta still gigging.

"I thought you liked beer. Wasn't that refreshing?"

Gilbert leaned in little closer to her. A sheet of paper could barely fit between their noses. He could smell the emanating alcohol coming out in short spurts as she breathed hard. "You can't do those things. I'm too awesome to be humiliated like that."

"Humiliated? I just taught you a lesson in humility, that's all."

"I should teach you a lesson, too."

Elizabeta kept her smirk glued to her face. "In what? You can't teach something to someone who's better than you."

"Then I should show you what happens when you mess with me."

Elizabeta smiled and put her arms around Gilbert's neck. He started to bow his head, almost touching his forehead to hers. Suddenly, Gilbert's grin wiped away. His mouth was agape as he kept his gaze locked to her emerald eyes. Everything about her left him stunned. Her figure, excitement, spunk, and knowledge of all things nerdy crafted her into a near-perfect woman for him. She not only was able to keep up with his self-proclaimed awesomeness, but even matched him with some of her own. Gilbert had never been one for real relationships or commitment for that matter. Now, however, he wanted to keep this Hungarian girl around him at any cost. He just didn't know how to move forward, or if they would even have any sort of romantic attachment.

Regardless, Elizabeta was too far gone. She'd most likely forget all of this by tomorrow. Even if he were to make his move, it would probably be lost to her drunken ether. It certainly would not be real. He could probably get her to jump out the window right now if he wanted. Let alone, sleep with her. Even with how forward he had been with girls in the past, he wanted something that he could call his own. An actual connection with someone else other than online or at bars.

Speaking of connection, it seemed that Gilbert was given a moral reprieve. Elizabeta took her arms and heaved them toward the side, yanking Gilbert's body onto the floor. She put her hands on his shoulder and pressed down on top of him. Her knees ground into his stomach, making him groan.

"You're trying to wrestle me," She said.

"Are you crazy?" Gilbert whispered in a strained voice.

"I fought off four gang-members at my high school. You think you can challenge me?"

"Your high school must have sucked." Gilbert yelped when Elizabeta flipped his leg in the air, pressing it down towards him. "Say uncle, and I'll think of letting you go." She said.

"Never. You can't break a Prussian." Gilbert said.

Just as she was about to snap his leg off, the door opened. They whipped their head up. Henry stood in the short hallway with a horrified expression, zoning in on the disheveled pair next to the queen-sized bed. Elizabeta rolled off Gilbert, who shoot to his feet in a stumble. He saw Elizabeta struggling on the floor, so he knelt down and lifted her up to where he was resting her head on his shoulder. Henry kept staring at them; the sound of Jim Morrison's deep voice being the only barrier of sound between them.

"I hope you two were doing yoga." Henry said as he walked towards the coffee table. He put down his can of Dr. Pepper, and turned to the pair. Elizabeta smiled and reached out her arms at Henry. He moved forward, sharing a quick hug with her. "You're cheery tonight. Win at beer pong?" He said when they broke away.

"Please," Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"Snowflake wasn't even trying." Henry looked at Gilbert with a grin.

"Snowflake, huh? I think that's a good pet name." Gilbert sighed.

"I guess that's sticking, right?"

"Like the beer soaking the carpet." Henry pointed at the coffee table which had beer dripping off the sharp edges.

"You should have played. I would've let you drink just a little." Elizabeta said.

"I'd destroy you two. I would've had to call an ambulance for alcohol poisoning on you."

Gilbert cackled. "Is that a challenge, bro?"

"Old man, unless we're related, you can't call me that." Henry said with a frown.

"Old? I'm only like a few years older than you."

"Whatever. I'd love to school you for what would be the first of a million times, but the rave wasn't quite up to my standard of cool. Nice, but not cool. So if you could please leave the Epic Hedervary suite, we can call it a night."

"Psh. I live next door." "Too bad you don't have an extra bed for more yoga." The door slammed behind him. Gilbert stared at the ground, a dumbfounded look caressing his face.

"Oh, Gil." A voice drew out Gilbert's name in a high pitched voice. He turned around, leaving his rolling black luggage to bask in the humid Tampa air. Henry stood by the ferns next to the front revolving doors, beckoning him with his finger. Gilbert groaned and walked towards him, the sound of his shoes smacking the ground following him.

"I imagine this could be the first of many times I see your face. I know I pride myself on how cool I am, but I think your competing 'awesomeness' might give me a run for my money. Just a little."

"Thank you. I was hoping to impress you and not someone else." Gilbert turned to Elizabeta, who was busy talking on her phone.

Henry laughed. "I get that. What I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"Henry Walden Hedervary, are you asking me on a date? I'll accept, just so your feelings aren't hurt."

Henry stepped back a foot. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, and his stammers translated to Gilbert as nervousness. "S-She told you my middle name?"

"It sounds really familiar, too. Was that some American scientist or someone?"

"Forget it. I'll get back at her later. Right now, I just want to say something. And I'm gonna seem really lame and stupid, so don't judge me. You're not quite at that level yet."

Gilbert smirked. "I'd say the exact same thing."

Henry took a long sigh, closing his blue eyes for a few seconds. Then, he looked back at Gilbert's scarlet ones. "As you can probably tell, I'm not really related to Eli. I was around seven when my...biological dad got arrested for theft and assault. It was stupid. He just went to a QuikTrip with a baseball bat and bashed some guys skull in. It was almost homocide if the guy didn't wake up from his two-month coma. Mom was outta the picture a long time ago, so I went through the system. I was a real weakling back then. I guess I felt sorry for myself with all the bullshit happening. So anyway, I moved through my first group home to the second. I didn't really have any friends, so I kept to myself all day. And just when DFCS was about to move me again, she saw me."

"What's Defax?" Gilbert asked.

"Social services. I was outside in the lawn, and I was throwing a baseball up in the air. I guess I was too close to the gate. When I reached to grab it, she took her hand out and took it. She threw it at me, and I swear that her pitch was so fast, it broke the sound barrier. For some reason, she decided to come back and play catch with me of all people. She did a lot of physical activity, so that's how she was able to take on all those boys. It was probably how she pummeled you at wrestling last night."

"She didn't pummel me. We weren't wrestling." Gilbert said.

"She's always been strong. I begged the people from the state to keep me there, and they did. So I guess her parents got curious, because they came over a week or so later. Eli had kind of scared a few of the boys in the neighborhood, so she wasn't that popular. Our parents thought I was good for her, and after two months of visiting, I became a Hedervary."

Gilbert nodded. "I figured that's how it was."

Henry pointed at Gilbert, nudging his chest. "I tell you this for two reasons. One, I figured we might as well know each other's backgrounds. Why? Because that leads to my second reason," Henry paused for a few second. Moving his head, he saw Elizabeta animatedly talking in her phone, like she had just survived an excursion to a tropical resort. Henry shifted his gaze back to Gilbert. "Eli hasn't been this excited about anything in a while. The night you guys first met, she couldn't concentrate on anything when we got back to the room. She just had a far away look and hummed to herself. After you left last night, she couldn't shut up about you."

"What was she saying?"

"I don't believe I have to tell you that, Gil." Henry said while emphasizing his nickname. "I will say that if you're going to do what she wants you to do right now, we may see each other more for a long time."

"By that, you mean asking her out." Henry nodded. Gilbert turned around to Elizabeta, who just hung up on her phone.

He thought about the information that had just been laid down for him. Henry's revealed secret made Gilbert realize that he did not want to let his talk go in vain. Not only that, but he needed that extra push to ask Elizabeta. If he weren't, all of this work to meet up would have been for nothing. He walked over to her while dodging the valet parkers and scattered suitcases on the sizzling concrete sidewalk under the awning. When he reached her, he tapped her on the back, making her spin on her toes like a wooden top in her green sundress. She stepped back slightly before smiling at him.

"Well, Gil, for two days of knowing you, I had a lot of fun."

"Had? Are you saying we won't have fun in the future?"

Elizabeta paused. "W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're in Jacksonville, and I live in Daytona. So how about, alongside our usual business online, we actually see each other? That way, you won't have to go too long without admiring my awesome self." He said.

Elizabeta chuckled. "You want to meet somewhere in the middle?"

"Saint Augustine. We'll drive down separately and meet at 8:30 on Friday."

She brushed a strand of her wavy hair away from her face. "And where will we meet, TheAwesomeGil?"

"I know a restaurant. It's 'Colombia 1911.' Really fancy, but leave your wallet at home. I'm paying."

"You must have a nice boss. Letting you have days off, and a good salary?"

"My lame-ass job has some perks."

Elizabeta stopped for a second. She looked towards the entrance. Henry was leaning on one of the pillars, his eyes narrowed in a fake show of boredom. Deep down, she knew that this was probably his doing, or at least he prodded Gilbert to do this. Regardless, she knew Gilbert was planning this at some point. She did expect it around now considering that he didn't seem like someone to ask a girl out online. Though, That notion made her freeze her train of thought. There was an important barrier in their friendship (or relationship? She didn't know) that may have just been crossed, and she needed to know where she was with him now.

"Is this a date?" She asked.

There was a empty hole of noise lapping around them. Gilbert's smirk faded away, and he licked his lips while passing the awkward period.

"Well? You're setting up a time and location. You're paying. Is this a date?" She asked.

"Why do you sound so eager, Frau? Can't keep your hands off me?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Of course it's a date. I had a ton of fun with you, and I wanna see if that translates to the real world. Not saying that the time here didn't matter, but a con isn't the best place for relationships, after all. And you didn't mention a boyfriend, and if we ever meet that other guy in New York, I don't want to be a third wheel, and the last date I was on was with a guy, and I-."

"What a second? A guy?"

"You said a date was a set time and paying in full. We met at a bar on a Friday, and he didn't have money, so I spotted him."

Elizabeta groaned. "That's not what I-. Okay, let me ask you this. Is there a romantic connection to this date? If there is, then is it a date?"

"You just called it a date." He said.

"Then it's a date."

"Okay. So this is our first date." Elizabeta stopped in her tracks. Quietly, she nodded. Gilbert smirked and stepped up to her. "If this is our first date, then are there any ground rules?" He asked.

"No death. Everything else is pertinent on how the date goes."

"Geez, Eli. I didn't know you bored someone to death."

Elizabeta playfully shoved Gilbert back, making him bounce off the open passenger door of the car. "If I'm boring, why do you wanna go out?"

"Because you're the most fascinatingly boring person I've ever met." Gilbert said. He moved towards Elizabeta. Before she could act, he wrapped his arms around her, and Gilbert reeled her into a tight hug whole resting his head on her shoulder. Elizabeta snaked her arms from his hold and returned the gesture. The buzz of the sprawling convention slowed to a soft ringing, and the warm Florida air rested on their shoulders. They released each other from their grip. Gilbert winked at her, igniting a gaggle of giggles from the Hungarian. He spun around and twerked away, disappearing in the clashing groups of ushers and Cosplayers squeezing out their last drips of enjoyment in the small gap of reality bridging fiction and life to people that need just a small reprieve from their own lives.

Now, Elizabeta was looking forward to ending that reprieve.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeta had found it very hard to go back to her regular life after the convention. The con had been so colorful and exciting and her life was so bleak and grey.

After being laid off from her last job, she was waiting tables at a crappy chain restaurant nearby. Her social life wasn't too busy, but she did have a few real life friends. Henry would visit some weekends to keep her company. But, considering all that, she had a lot of free time.

Free time that she spent playing her favorite online multiplayer game.

That was exactly what she would be doing now, but instead she had been dragged out to a little Italian cafe by one of her aforementioned friends.

It's not that she didn't like Feliciano. The cheerful Italian was probably her best friend other than Gil. It was just that she had had an overdose of human interaction at the con. There were people everywhere and she was uneasy. The knot in her stomach tightened slightly at having to deal with another person, this one loud and cheery. But, Feliciano had insisted on getting coffee and chatting idly. They had been doing just that for about an hour now.

"How was your trip Eli? Did you eat any really yummy food?" Feliciano stirred his second cappuccino with a little wooden stick.

Feli always liked to talk about food.

Elizabeta smiled. "It was a lot of fun! I met another player who's from Daytona."

"Oooh, really? Lovino's boyfriend is from there!" He giggled. "That's a coincidence!"

Lovino was Feliciano's irritable, foul mouthed brother. He was rude to pretty much everyone, including his boyfriend Antonio. Eli had met Antonio once, at a party. He had been very polite and cheery. Eli had always thought that Lovino and Antonio's personalities had balanced each other out.

"Maybe they even know each other. It's such a small world nowadays. To be honest, I liked it before all of this social stuff."

"But, Eli, you'd have never met anybody." Feliciano slurped his coffee.

Elizabeta's eyebrows contracted. "What does that mean?"

"I'm just saying that the big convention wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for the game."

"You mean I wouldn't have met real people if it wasn't for that?"

Feliciano gasped. "Of course not. I mean, it's not like your Lovino. Even if you were like him, though, you would still have friends."

"So, all of a sudden, my social skills rely on a keyboard?"

"No. That's not what I meant at all. Nobody hates you. That's more than I could say about Lovino."

"Oh, That's a compliment right there. Also, I'm starting to think that you don't like Lovino."

"Grandpa didn't like him opening his own place down there." He said.

Elizabeta chuckled and adjusted her hair. "Sorry. I think I'm a little more defensive lately. I don't know what I was talking about."

"Speaking of defensive, I became manager at my grandfather's place."

"The one with two dollar Parmesan?"

"The very same. It's so exciting. The first thing I'll do is karaoke."

Elizabeta chuckled. "Maybe I'll drop by with some real people."

"Please, Eli. I didn't mean it."

"Relax. And where is your boyfriend, Feli?" Feliciano's boyfriend Ludwig was large, quick-tempered and German. He was very strict with everyone, but had a soft spot for the cheerful, spacy Italian.

"He's on a business meeting." Feliciano frowned a bit. "I wasn't allowed to go with him." Then, he smiled again. "But that's why I invited you here!"

Elizabeta smiled and sipped her coffee. She hadn't seen Feli in quite a while. She had been too busy on the computer, directing troops and blowing things up.

"So, tell me more about your nerd-gathering!" Feli said, shaking Eli out of her thoughts.

"It was very fun and very loud. I pretended I was with the press and snuck into a question and answer panel. We skipped the whole line."

"Oooh, were people dressed up as characters?"

"Yup. They were everywhere, taking pictures and stuff."

"I've always wanted to dress up as Mario and Luigi with Lovino, but he wouldn't do it." Feliciano pouted a little.

"Oh no. And why won't he?"

"He refused to be Luigi and I wanted to be Mario."

"You should ask him if he wanted to be Mario."

"He likes to think he's a free spirit. That's what he said to me last time he was here, anyway.

Elizabeta laughed a little at that. She was about to respond, when she was interrupted by her phone's generic ringtone. She checked the caller ID. She saw the picture that she had taken of Gil at the convention light up the screen.

"Ooooh" Feli giggled. "Is that your boyfriend from Daytona?"

Elizabeta blushed. She couldn't help it. Was Gil her boyfriend? She didn't think so, but they were definitely more than just friends.

Feli giggled. "You're blushing! Go answer him!"

Elizabeta unlocked her cell and accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Yo. I made the reservation for Friday. Are we on?" Gil's voice sounded lower over the phone and it was sort of scratchy from the poor phone signal.

Eli couldn't help but smile after hearing his voice. It matched his personality perfectly. If not, a little loud. "Yeah, Friday at 8:30. I have the restaurant's address."

"Just making sure. Okay. See you then."

"See you Friday! Bye." Eli ended the call with a small click.

Feliciano was giggling like a schoolgirl. "That was cute! You're meeting up on friday?"

Eli rolled her eyes playfully. "It's barely a date. It's a date in the way two people just go and have coffee. Are you paying for me?"

"Just like every other time."

"Then this is technically a date."

Feliciano' smile wiped away from his face like the dew off the short grass in the town square. He stammered like the skipping record in the cafe. "No. No! Eli, you know how possessive Luddy is. If he f-."

"Feli, please," Elizabeta reached over and shook his shoulder. "I was kidding. You see what I mean. It's as much a date as this is."

Feliciano slumped in his chair. "That's a relief. So it's not a date."

Elizabeta shot out a groan. I mean, yeah. It's-it's us expanding our social circles. Nothing wrong with that."

Feliciano giggled again. "I've got to go soon. I want to cook a yummy dinner for Ludwig. I'm thinking pasta."

Eli took that as her cue to gather her things. She and Feli exchanged goodbyes before exiting the little cafe. She was ready to spend the rest of her evening shooting virtual soldiers with virtual guns.

Just two days until she could she Gil again. She couldn't wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeta had never really marveled at St. Augustine before. She had been to the city before, but whenever she had been here, she had been in a rush to get somewhere else. But now that she had time to really study the old, stone buildings, her breath was taken away. The palm trees and red tiled roofs made her feel like she was transported to another time.

Elizabeta sat on a little stone bench in front of the restaurant where she was going to meet Gilbert. She unlocked her phone and checked her messages while she had a few minutes. There was one from Gil stating that he would be here in 5 minutes. Eli waited on the bench, taking in more of the scenery. The city had an old world feel and she found it to be charming. She didn't have to wait too long until she saw Gilbert rounding the corner of the street. He waved when he saw her and she returned the gesture. He walked closer and finally reached her.

"How's it goin' Frau?" He asked once they broke apart.

"It's good. You know, same old, same old." She replied, a smile on her face.

Even though she knew that she shouldn't consider this a traditional "date" she was still looking forward to spending time with Gil.

"That's good." He walked over to the door and held it open for her. She thanked him and entered the restaurant.

If Eli thought that the outside of the building was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the interior of the building. It was spacious and decorated with potted palms and columns. It was elegant, but also welcoming. Elizabeta loved the atmosphere. Gil told the hostess of their reservation and she let them to their table. They sat down and looked over the menu before they both decided on seafood, as that was the restaurant's specialty. The waitress took their menus and promised that their food would be out soon.

"So, how was work today?" Eli asked, stirring her iced tea. "Just another day of cleaning up wrappers and sweeping stuff. It was meh."

Gil shrugged. "How's your brother?"

Eli smiled. "He's in college in Miami. Sometimes he'll make the treck to come see me. I hear that his classes are going well."

"Did you beat any digital soldiers up today?" Gil asked.

"It's getting harder and harder to find time to play lately."

"I didn't beat up any digital guys today, no. But, I almost beat up my creepy landlord."

Gil just raised an eyebrow. "Whenever he comes over for inspection he makes all these creepy comments. I might have just threatened him with my frying pan."

"Dang girl, are you always this feisty? I thought it was a ploy."

"I act pretty much exactly as I do in the game."

"Good to know."

"You see, I've actually tempered it down a little. A couple weeks ago, I had a kill rate of three people per day. Now, I'm lucky if I manage one."

"Your thirst for blood is dissipating?" Gilbert asked.

Elizabeta took a quick sip of the iced tea. "I think so. And I'm pretty sure is your fault. If it wasn't for you dragging me out here, I could have caught up tonight."

"Your killing sprees are on on Friday nights?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I'm not a vampire. I suck the blood of my enemies in the day, too. Ive tried to spare my landlord, but it might just be time."

"Save some blood for me."

"You're a vampire, too?" Elizabeta asked in mock shock.

Gilbert nodded. "You don't look like me and not be a vampire. The eyes should have been the first clue."

"I was this close to snapping on you. Consider yourself lucky."

"So wait? How come your allowed to be attracted to my eyes, but I'm not?"

Elizabeta choked on her tea. Sputtering, she wiped her mouth. "Your crazy. Your eyes aren't special. They're an average red."

"An average red?"

"Right. Their not a crimson or a sunset or even a tomato red. They're just boring old red."

"Well sorry my eyes are a lame red and not an awesome red."

"Apology accepted. Next time your born, maybe you should try to have a unique eye color."

"Like sewage green?"

Elizabeta took out an ice cube and flung it at Gilbert, bouncing it off his shoulder. "My eyes are fine, thank you."

"I wasn't talking about your awesome eyes. I was thinking about this Spanish guy I know."

"I bet you we-. Did you just call my eyes awesome?"

"Sorry. I don't give compliments out often. That's as far as my vocabulary stretches."

"I told you to not mention my eyes."

"I'm so sorry that I did that. It's not like I call everybody awesome. I promise to never say anything good about you again."

"Good. Now, we can get married."

Their small talk was interrupted by the arrival of the food. Elizabeta thought it smelled delicious, the yellow rice, vegetables and chatted idly as they ate, but concentrated on enjoying the food. It really was amazing. Once finished with their meal, they decided against desert, paid and head out of the restaurant. Gil had mentioned that he had something else planned and Elizabeta was trying to figure out what that could possibly be.

* * *

The narrow cobblestone streets disappeared into the layer of fog covering Elizabeta's vision. She breathed in the heavy moist air hugging the historic district of Saint Augustine. The few street lamps were fading underneath the mist lifted from the sea. The section of the town was isolated from the main downtown area, secluded from the tired tourists and large hotels hidden by the humble skyline. Looking up and down the empty street, she turned back to a man hunched over a large wooden door. She walked over and leaned her head down towards him.

"We're all clear. I still do't think we should do this."

A quick grunt, and Gilbert yanked aside the handle on the door, creaking it open. He grinned when he turned back to Elizabeta. "I thought you acted like you played in the game."

"I haven't kiled anybody nor have i fougt in world War Two. I haven't been arrested for breaking and entering, either."

"It's not breaking and entering. Its trespassing. Nobody lives here, right?" Gilbert said with a quick wink.

He stepped into the black backdrop of the wooden schoolhouse. Elizabeta hurried behind him, careful as her flat shoes dug into the thin film of dirt in the monument. The stench of moist wood and extinguished candles smoldered throughout the cramped hut. Elizabeta stepped through the schoolhouse, clawing her way over the ground like the green caterpillar on the fingerprinted windowsill.

When Gilbert said he had something special in mind, Elizabeta thought it was something simple like ice-cream or one of the funnel cakes at the pier. If Gilbert told her they were going to commit a federal offense considering this was a historic landmark, Elizabeta would have considered a normal alternative like a movie. Then again, a movie was a little too much of an isolated and intimate setting. At least with the schoolhouses, they could get wrapped up in not being caught by any police officers.

Adjusting her purse and pushing her small frying pan further into it, she put her hand on a rough oak table. The moonlight from outside snuck through the window, raining down on the table and part of her.

"You know that part is roped off, right?"

Elizabeta looked down and saw that, between her and the desk, was a velvet rope. She snapped her hand back and spun around. Stumbling slightly, she bounced back off the desk and caught her hands on broad shoulders. Gilbert was standing right in front of her, a deck of cards shaking in his hand. Elizabeta barked an apology, and backed up. Gilbert reached out and gave her a deck of cards.

"I heard there's an old card table the Spanish used to play for slaves. Apparently, one of the slaves snuck in, and he was a big voodoo guy. So, he cursed all of the people at the table. It sounded like a pretty awesome story, so I figured we would play on it."

Elizabeta walked across the room to a table that was roped off. Gilbert went to the side, where the clasp for the rope was located. He clicked it off, and it collapsed to the ground. She stepped over it and lowered herself onto the ancient chairs like feather in the wind. Gilbert sat down in front of her, and took out the card deck. The table was located next to the window. The moonlight lit the cards Gilbert flung onto the table, and accentuated his ruby eyes piercing at Elizabeta.

"You know blackjack?"

"Did I tell you about the card tables at my high school." She asked.

"Gambling's illegal in school."

"We said it was Go-Fish. When they turned around, the chips came out."

"Did you bring the chips."

"No, but I left with most of them."

Gilbert chuckled and laid out two cards in front of her; one was face down and the other was face up. Gilbert did the same for him, letting a four of spades grace his side. Elizabeta had a four of hearts.

"Hit." Elizabeta said. Gilbert laid out a card face down at her. She glanced at it, before sighing.

"Another hit?" He asked.

She nodded. Gilbert gave her another card. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow at the cards, then she knocked on the table. Gilbert fed himself a card, before grunting at his hand. He drew another one, and another one. After one more pull, he threw his cards onto the table.

"Bust. You had twenty, right?"

Elizabeta smirked and flipped her cards over. A two of spades and a two of diamonds stared up at Gilbert, who smacked the table.

"You tricked me. How could you stay at a eight?" He barked out.

Elizabeta giggled. "I knew you I would get you. You really thought I had a twenty after two more cards on a four?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I thought."

"Deal again, Gil."

Gilbert reshuffled the cards and laid them out again. He handed Elizabeta her cards, and she got two more before staying.

"I learned Blackjack from my dad. He taught me when I was six."

"I learned when I was twelve. We have a tradition in the family that the first real card game is the first botte of beer you drink."

"Oh no. You mean you waited the whole first twelve years of your life for beer?" Elizabeta asked.

Gilbert chuckled as he laid down another card for him. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds. The land of Prussia had a lot of fun to offer me. Much more than any other place around there."

Elizabeta scoffed. "Are you serious? Hungary is much more exciting and interesting than that wasteland called East Germany."

"Take that back, frau." Gilbert said, putting his cards down.

"How about this, if you win this hand, I'll admit Prussia is amazing and all that shit. If you win, you have to admit that it doesn't exist."

"It does too exist."

Elizabeta smirked. Tapping her finger on her cards, she flipped them over. Gilbert did the same, and the leaned over and saw the cards on opposite sides of the table.

"Wait. You busted, and you didn't tell me?" Gilbert asked, fuming.

"I wanted to see if you would, too."

Gilbert stood up and walked over to her. He snatched up her cards and gathered up the deck. Elizabeta rose to her feet, and tried to tug the cards away.

"I'm sorry. I want to keep playing." Elizabeta grunted out.

"Sorry, frau.


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, they heard footsteps clanking on the brick road outside. They both gasped simultaneously. Gilbert put his finger on his lips, eliciting a nod from Elizabeta. He squatted down and bumped his side on the wall, rubbing over it as he slinked towards the closed doorway. He reached back and snagged Elizabeta's hand. Gilbert felt the uneven wooden frame, and peeked up through the window. A police officer trudged past the window, leaving large boot footprints stamped onto the ground. The mist surrounding them solidified into tension, and Gilbert creaked the door open. When he outstretched his head towards the road, he looked up the street, and saw the officer. The man turned around, and caught Gilbert's gaze.

"Who are you?" The officer barked out. He quickly jogged towards them.

Gilbert tugged Elizabeta's hand. He nearly threw her out onto the street as he rose to his feet. Gilbert prodded her along as they started to run. The cop behind them ran behind them, pursuing them past the closed food vendors and old mailboxes. They crashed through the thick mist as it sprinkled over the moist ground. When they reached a small intersection between a general store and an old bank, Gilbert looked down the street. He spotted a barrage of lights, and the sounds of laughter and meaningless chatter transmitted itself by the sea-salt scented breeze.

"Over here." Gilbert said quietly.

The cop behind them slipped on the corner of the street before that one, making his taser and pepper spray scatter over the floor. Seeing the opportunity, Elizabeta let go of Gilbert's hand and bolted towards the lit buildings. He snuck out a chuckle, and gave another glance at the growing figure of the officer. He gave him a quick wave, and then gave chase to Elizabeta.

By the time she made it to the curb of the busy street, the officer was long gone, straggling behind and buzzing on his radio about two trespassing freaks. Many large, rich cars gleamed in the light of the fancy businesses lining the street. They followed the same routine, flowing towards and away from the curb like seagulls jetting down from the sky towards sea. She composed herself, brushed back her wind-swept hair, and briskly walked towards the sidewalk. She tried to lose herself in the crowd. Watching all of the hustle and bustle of this place was much different than Jacksonville. Here, she felt that it had more character than the city. It seemed more joyful, and even safer, like a child going through a toy chest. There was so much stimulating and rich eye-candy in this old fort, she wouldn't mind moving here. Not to mention, she wouldn't have to take the long hike to Daytona Beach.

Hands clasped onto her shoulders. She hopped up slightly, and a chill ran down her spine. The cop must have caught up with her now. Unless, of course, it was Gilbert. Her body relaxed when she heard the trademark "kesesese" of Gilbert.

"You thought I was a cop, didn't you?" He said.

Elizabeta spun around and pushed Gilbert back. "Dumbkopf. I knew it was you."

Gilbert stood for a second, examining the disheveled Hungarian. "Speaking my language, now?"

"Relax. That's all I know. And it's not 'your language' either," Elizabeta said. "If it was, awesome would be every other word."

"Because I am. And it's dummkopf. You have to bring out the u."

They started to walk down the sidewalk, dodging the steady stream of people pouring out of the shops and restaurants. A few fans blowing mist at them circled around the awning poles, making Elizabeta close her eyes and raise her head in content. They reached the end of the road, and hurried across the street, walking past the large fountain in front of Colombia 1911. She still had a small fear of that cop showing up, so she decided it was best to take their leave. Crossing the damp cement, they made it back to Gilbert's car across the street from the restaurant.

"So, that's how you say gutentag. Not 'gut in tag.'"

"I didn't say it like that." Elizabeta said, taken slightly aback.

"Let's not forget your English, either. Certainly an ESL person, huh?" Gilbert cackled.

"Fine, grammer nazi. Speak some Hungarian, then."

Gilbert scoffed. "I don't know any Hungarian. To be honest, I barely know German."

"Say something to me, then. Like, a real saying. Not just a couple words.

Gilbert was quiet. He didn't want to be sappy and lovestruck, all this talk of languages and what-not on a date. However, he doubted that she would know what he had said. It was a gamble he would take. If she did, maybe she would take it as just a joke. Did he want this to be just a joke, though? This was the first time a girl actually noticed him in a while. Not in just a quick fling way, but an actual "want to know you" type way. For as awesome as he was, he must admit that he wasn't the picture of perfection in that beach bum land called Daytona Beach. He certainly didn't ant to be insecure. He wasn't! Not at all insecure. Just a little off-base at the moment, considering Elizabeta's presence. It is not like he was distracted by her vibrant green eyes, her disheveled hair that he thought looked better than her normally worn hair, her cute giggle, her strong gusto, and so much more.

Maybe it was too late to not be sappy. He was already listing things off in his head.

Elizabeta waved her hands in front of Gilbert. "Hallo. My shoulder's getting tired."

Gilbert blinked and put on a confident smirk. "I thought you were used to that frying pan."

"I am. It was that running that wore me out," She said. Suddenly, she straightened up and pointed at him. "Now say something. For real this time."

"Ich liebe dich."

Elizabeta stared at Gilbert. Her eyebrows furrowed as she adjusted her purse. Gilbert tried to hide a gulp in his parched throat. Had she actually figured it out? Why was she looking at him like that? Was he just being paranoid? His back tensed up like a slinky, nudged tighter and tighter into a little tower of nerves and pressure.

"What did you just say?"

"Did you know what I just said?"

Elizabeta sighed. "Of course not. I wouldn't ask if I did know."

The nerves loosened like jello. Gilbert wiped his brow, and his back returned to it's poised, yet natural posture.

"It means, 'It might rain.'"

Elizabeta looked around. The clouds were heavy over the night sky. Sprinkling water fell down, catching itself on her hair and shoulders. "Alright. I guess it is late. I need to drive back. It's almost two hours away."

"Same here. So, you wanna do this again?"

"You are a dummkopf, aren't you. Of course I wanna do this again. How about the beach?"

"Here, or somewhere else?"

"Here is fine for now. See you around, Gil." Elizabeta gave him a quick wink. She turned around, and headed towards her car.

Gilbert looked up to the sky, and muttered a quick thank you. For some reason though, he wanted to see what could have happened at this moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Gil knew that he was awesome. He knew it like he knew the Earth was round. Despite this, there was some parts of himself that he would rather change. One thing was the lack of pigment in his skin. His silvery hair was stunning, he knew that, but the paleness of his skin had often caused problems. Gilbert had loved the beach since he was a little kid. That was part of the reason why he had moved down to Florida in the first place. However, his pale skin didn't like the sun as much as the rest of him did. He was burned to a crisp almost every time he went. But that certainly wouldn't stop him from going.

He sat on the beach at St. Augustine under a huge umbrella. He was just chilling there, listening to the waves, with the occasional shrill call of a seagull. He would love to be a full time beach bum. Cold beer, cute girls and no worries. That would be the life. Sadly, his complexion didn't agree.

He was shaken out of his doldrums by the low buzzing of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

Elizabeta's voice answered him, loud and clear. "Hey, Gil. I just got here. Where on the beach are you?"

Gil searched around for visual landmarks. "Uhh, Well I have this giant blue umbrella."

"Oh, is it the dark blue one down my the water?"

"It's Prussian Blue."

He could hear Eli laugh at that comment. "Oh, no, I see you now. Red shirt? Sunglasses?"

"That's me. The one and only."

"I'll be over in two seconds."

"Alright, see you then." He hung up the call and looked around for the Hungarian girl. He then found her walking towards him, beach bag in tow. She waved and he waved back.

She hugged him upon reaching him. "What's up Gil?"

"Oh you know, the sky, the clouds."

Eli rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna go swimming?"

"What, now? You just got here!" It wasn't that Gil didn't like to swim, or couldn't. It's just that swimming meant that he would have to leave the safety of his umbrella so soon. He would be burnt red by tomorrow morning.

"Yes now! Oh don't tell me you're one of those people who go to the beach to sit stationary. C'mon!" She began to take off the dress that she was using as a cover-up.

When Gilbert saw her, he thought she looked incredible. Her wavy hair rained down her side, a flower still perched on it. Elizabeta's green bikini matched her grass green eyes, and fit snugly around her. Her soft curves moved all the way down her figure. Her smooth skin covered her toned muscles, especially her broad shoulders that sloped downward. It was just the right amount of muscle for her perfect body. The cherry on the top was her wide grin, making her seem like a mischievous angel, just waiting to claim her prize. Gilbert thought she was a foreign goddess, and maybe his. Gil reluctantly let Elizabeta drag him by the arm to the surf. They scrambled down to the water and Elizabeta dragged him right in. They went over to where the waves were breaking and the water was up to Gilbert's hips.

"Ready?" Eli grinned.

"We're gonna dive under?"

"Yeah! Ready...1...2...3..Go!"

The pair dove down under the sea water. Everything was quiet for a moment, only the faint sound of waves crashing above the surface could be heard. Gilbert moved his arms and legs, forcing the water away and propelling himself forward. Once he was past the breaking point of the waves, he resurfaced, breathing in all the oxygen he could get. Eli resurfaced a moment later. Her hair was saturated with water and it clung to her shoulders and back. Gilbert just stared, transfixed. He was startled out of his trance by a splash of cool sea water.

"Hey. If you're going to stare, at least try to be discreet about it!" Elizabeta splashed him once more.

Gil splashed back "Pfft. I was just looking at the water."

Eli sent another spray of water towards Gil. "Oh sure." She said sarcastically.

Gilbert laughed. "Oh if it's a splash war you want, it's a splash war you'll get!"

The two splashed back and forth, each spray of water bigger than the last. After they called a truce on their splash war, the pair just floated and swam around in the ocean. Once their fingertips grew wrinkled, Gil suggested that they leave the water and lay back under the umbrellas. Eli happily agreed and they took their leave.

Once back at the umbrella, they just lounged there. The beach was peaceful, even if it was a bit crowded. Waves crashed and seagulls called and Gilbert and Elizabeta just lied there, taking it all in.

"Do you ever wonder about how real this is?"

Gilbert turned his head. His ivory hair collected grains of sand. A crunching hissed from his movement when he faced Elizabeta. She stared up at the sky, spotting the seagulls racing across the clear sky. The sea waves crashed onto the shore and tried to reach over the sand towards the concrete parking lot behind them. The shadows of the umbrella combed the space around her, barely covering her shoulder. Gilbert thought she deserved a bit of the shade.

"Like sitting here right now? Are you some existentialist weirdo?" Gilbert clicked his tongue and shook his head. "That's a shame. I was really liking you, too."

She chuckled. "No. I mean, how real is this?" Elizabeta gestured at the space around them.

Gilbert's grin disappeared. He wiggled himself closer to Elizabeta. "You mean us? As in each other?"

"Exactly. I feel like I've known you for a long time, but I feel so weird around you. Not like a stranger, but some friend I've been separated from," she paused as her eyes narrowed slightly. She felt a stinging sensation pluck at them. Whether it was the sand or her own thoughts, she didn't want to say.

"If it makes you feel better, I feel weird around you, too," Gilbert said.

"What I'm saying is that I don't know how to feel around you. I really like you but I'm not sure how to say exactly what I mean. You know what makes me really sad, though?"

Gilbert stared at her.

"What if we never had the game? What if we just walked past each other on the street? I wouldn't have this. I'd just keep working at my job, go home, pay my bills, and sleep. I wouldn't have anything to look forward to. I guess I just feel really happy that I can have fun with somebody and not be on pins and needles around them."

"But you just said you were on pins and needles with me."

"If I want trying to impress you, then I wouldn't have to worry, would I?" Elizabeta asked as she sat up.

Gilbert sat up and turned to her. That completely threw him off. Not only was Elizabeta feeling weird around him (a good weird, hopefully), but she was actually trying to impress him?

"Excuse me, Miss Hedervary, but I'm the one that should be doing the impressing." Gilbert said with a smirk. "Unless your talking about something else. Are you really worried I would just drop you like a hat if you weren't trying to impress me. It's not like you need to try hard."

Elizabeta looked down at the ground, thinking about Gilbert's words. There seemed to be so much complexity behind them. It was new territory, and Elizabeta wanted to get to the point of their aimless conversation.

I have a crush on you." She said before biting her lip.

Gilbert immediately laughed. "A crush? What are you, six?"

Elizabeta smacked him on his shoulder. "Stop it. What else did you want me to say?"

"You could let me say something?"

"Please do. I'm embarrassed enough already."

Gilbert leaned a little closer to her. Her green eyes widened when he moved his hands to clasp her shoulders. "Do you really think a guy like me would turn away someone like you? I bet a thousand dollars I would never do that."

Elizabeta nodded. "So if we never had the game, and we bumped into each other on the street..."

"I would treat you as equally and fairly as any other girl."

"And that would be?"

"Stalking you until you liked me."

Elizabeta giggled. "How has that worked in the past?"

"Right now? Because of you, I'm batting one for a hundred."

"I bet you've never dealt with a girl like me, though."

"What kind of girl would that be?"

"One that could kick a guy's ass."

"Gilbert gasped. "Too far, girlie. Maybe in a game, but you really think you could take a guy down?"

"Absolutely. I bet I can take you down."

"I'd like to see y-."

Gilbert yelped as Elizabeta took her arms and yanked Hilbert to the ground. His face met the sand when Elizabeta climbed on his back. She took his long arm and twisted it back. Gilbert groaned.

"Say it. Now." Elizabeta whispered into his ear.

"Uncle," Gilbert cried.

Elizabeta got off his back and sat down next to him. Just then, Gilbert grew a predatory gleam in his red eyes. He flipped over and pounced on the Hungarian, making them fall to the ground.

They both laughed when Gilbert halted his fall. He stopped right in front of Elizabeta's face, their noses almost touching. Suddenly, Gilbert's grin was wiped away. He stared blankly at Elizabeta, whose smile also vanished. It was an exact mirror of that night in the hotel room. Now, Elizabeta was very much sober, and Gilbert's restraint was faltering rapidly, like the rolling waves far out at sea. When he bailed from a potential opportunity, it was because it wouldn't have felt as real. If this was going to be his first real relationship, he was going to be awesome and do things right. With the sun setting the sky ablaze in a collage of oranges and reds, along with dashes of violet, her eyes reflected the light, allowing him to see himself in them. Suddenly, his eyes became lidded. His head tilted towards the side a little. He tried to control his breathing. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He had done this before, and he was not coy when it came to girls. It was time to show her how awesome he was, and for him to finally take charge of his mundane existence. Elizabeta seemed shocked, but Gilbert wanted to take the risk. Even if he lost a friend, at least he dived for something more. His head moved down, covering the sliver of space left between them.

Elizabeta instantly melted into the kiss. Her eyes closed, and her arms clung around Gilbert's neck. Their lips moved in unison, joined together in a surprising bliss. Elizabeta stopped breathing, allowing Gilbert to become the only thing on her mind. Gilbert started to pull back slightly, but Elizabeta was having none of that. She pulled her arms around his neck towards her, melding their lips before his escaped. Gilbert's tongue sneaked past his lips, and they fought a ferocious battle of dominance in the kiss. Elizabeta's eyes opened when she felt herself move. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She climbed onto his lap, and continued their kiss.

A few seconds later, Elizabeta couldn't take anymore lack of air, and she regretfully pulled away. They both panted hard, like they had just swam through the warm, pale ocean water. The pair kept staring at each other. Gilbert's eyes smoldered in the sunlight, a small smile formed on his face. Elizabeta's eyes smoldered as well, pointed and cloudy at him. She started to grin, matching Gilbert's contentment with her own.

"On a scale of one to ten, how awesome did I do?" Gilbert said.

Elizabeta chuckled. "I won't say how awesome it was. You already have a big enough head."

"Well, I think it was a ten."

"Good for you," Elizabeta said as she ran her fingers through his messed-up hair. "Maybe we can practice a little more." She started to trace a circle around his bare chest.


End file.
